(Former Lore) Hell's Cradle
The Cradle is the Central Hub for all demon species, it's a neutral ground even if there are warring sectors. Demons from all sectors are welcome here and there is trade with all of the other regions of hell. The population for this sector of Hell is 218 million demons. In this sector there is around a 4:1 Female to Male ratio. This means that of the 218 million demons, 163.5 million are females and 54.5 million are males. Both the marriage and the birth rate are low. Fertile Crescent is the agriculture capital, the cradle is mostly farmland but there is a technologically advanced port for trade for the other sectors (Mediterranean Sea). The capital and palace for the Absolute is in central Iraq, the city of Hillah*. There is a large oil mining industry there bringing great wealth through trade. The Cradle is very financially focused on trade with all sectors for oil and food. Irrigation and the resources for water are important issues for the Cradle. There are varying degrees of development through the regions, but many are focused on food production, textiles, and oil refining. Constant air conditioning in every building by law. Leading research project to ease the absolute’s life being a concubine as well as the spines of the populous. * Hillah (Arabic: الحلة‎ al-Ḥillah), also spelled Hilla, is a city in central Iraq on the Hilla branch of the Euphrates River, 100 km (62 mi) south of Baghdad. The population is estimated at 364,700 in 1998. It is the capital of Babylon Province and is located adjacent to the ancient city of Babylon, and close to the ancient cities of Borsippa and Kish. It is situated in a predominantly agricultural region which is extensively irrigated with water provided by the Hilla canal, producing a wide range of crops, fruit and textiles. Its name may be derived from the word "beauty" in Arabic. The river runs exactly in the middle of the town, and it is surrounded by date palm trees and other forms of vegetation enhancing the weather and reducing the harmful effect of dust and the desert winds. History Bikini became the Absolute at age 17. The previous Absolute was a Warlord that was very unpopular by the people of the Cradle. She was tired of the oppression that he put on his people so she challenged the Absolute to a fight to the death. She managed to win and as tradition, she consumed the previous absolute’s body, becoming Absolute herself. Once the new Absolute Bikini has taken power, she had assembled a council of leaders for specific roles focusing on different aspects of the sector. Currently, there are five standing members for: Military, Finance and Trade, Scientific and Medical Research, Agriculture and Food Production, and Domestic Affairs and Labor. All five are leaders in a field that they cover and hire informants and assistants to ensure that they’re representing everyone in their interest group. Great Famine of ‘08 - In 2008, the absolute had gotten pregnant. At first it was joyous, until the cravings set in. Suddenly the 40% of food taken for the absolute, was all. There was little scraps to survive but not enough to have even the slightest bit of fat. Because of this, the citizens were given rations for indulgent foods like sweets, fats, and meats but were encouraged to farm at their homes to eat all the vegetables they wanted, or slaughter their own animals. This was perhaps one of the more healthier time of the Cradle as many were average weight but to the people living there, they were starving. No one could say anything to the pregnant absolute who in a craving mood swing ate another demon whole. To this day the citizens as a whole wholeheartedly disapprove of Corsage’s and Bikini’s wedding due to the fear that this great feminine may occur again. This famine had also shaped the modern trend for females being fairly because of the advertisements for food after the famine was over particularly targeted women to become much more of a fuller body type in order to celebrate the new age of uncontrolled diets. This went way out of proportion and now the new head of the medical department is attempting to help the growing medical problems of the cradle. But as a whole, with the introduction of the large amounts of food as of before as well as being unrestricted caused an all out binge fest in the Cradle that’s still going on to this day. During the famine, restaurants were allowed unrestricted rations at a high cost, and due to this, many demons made it a habit to eat out instead of cooking for themselves. This caused a surge for the restaurants business and sowed seeds for the current cuisine complexity of today. As well as the trend to eat out. This also solidified the chef’s higher ranking the demon hierarchy as they were seen as a vital role during the famine and today have become so professional and respected that culinary schools have become very competitive and highly renowned. The famine also caused a change in curriculum that students from middle school the high school are required to have at least one class in culinary to utilize and learn the basic to create anything into something edible in case for future famines. The Absolute Bikini is very nice for a demon. She's happy go lucky and loves to have fun. She likes to make her guests feel welcome, even going so far as to have her guests stay in the Palace with her. She's not married by law, but is basically married to Corsage. The two of them have a Daughter named One Piece, who's 10 years old. Hierarchy The higher in rank and prestige you are, the more food you get. However, by no means is anyone starving. Females tend to be chubbier because it shows wealth and power. The males tend to be more fit to take care of their wives. This is a very sudden culture shift that resulted from the trend that Bikini and Corsage’s relationship set. As such, the society is matriarchal versus patriarchal. The women are the ones who call the shots. Ranking Mining, Refinery, Factory Workers, Blacksmiths, etc. (Grunt jobs): While this doesn’t deal with every jobs under here, the first rank jobs tend to be ones that deal with dirt and labor. They aren’t glamorous but they pay pretty well and an average demon can live a comfortable but hardworking life. A trend that occurred in recent years is that many more males are in this rank due to influence from the prime general of the Cradle being humble and old fashioned, pushing for hard work and blue collared professions. That doesn’t mean it’s exclusively men, but out of 3 demons, 2 of them are most likely men. Unlike the norm of looking down at lower ranks, usually most higher Cradle demons view these lower jobs as necessary and just different from themselves. That doesn’t mean there are demons who ridicule or feel higher than them, but most tend to view these as allies than lackies. But there is some tension as many females in this rank aren’t seen very favorable or conform to the beauty standards of fuller bodies due to the intense manual labor needed. Their rations are Block 5. They receive a normal amount of food needed to live and fulfills all their diet needs, so they’re content. Farming, Food Production, Artisans, Butchers, Etc.(Minor Lord): This rank is where most demons dealing with growing, packaging food for trade or for the rest of the Cradle, or making higher skilled goods come in. Farming is a higher rank for both reasons, that the technological tools needed and advanced techniques to cultivate food and the higher prestige working with food is. Don’t be mistaken, chefs and anyone in that manner aren’t in this rank. It’s food needing to be prepped before it’s cooked. Such as dairy and cheese production, alcohol production, butchery of livestock, and processing of foods to create the ingredient. Jobs here refine the raw ingredient into a useable form. There is a high expectation that demons in this rank are hygienic due to their assumed proximity to food. Seamstresses, carpenters and other artisans are also in this rank. Demons of this rank tend to not abuse or ridicule the rank lower than them as they see themselves as coworkers or comrades whose hard work allows their lives to be easier. Their rations are the Block 5to 4 depending on the skill level of their job, and those with the small bonus of food tend to be more heavier. 40% of the food this class cultivates goes straight to the Absolute, but there is so much that this doesn’t affect the Cradle’s need for food at all. Office Jobs, Store Owners, Police/Military, Researchers, Doctors, Chefs, Bakers, etc. (Lords): This rank deals with normal suburban life styled demons living in the cities. They tend to deal with paperwork and work for businesses that sell the previous demon’s products. Or they’re in the military which is a quick ticket to becoming a higher rank but at the same time, as soon as they leave they return to their previous rank. Either that or they require more intelligence in their field of work to help others. The last option being that they are highly respected chefs, many Cradle demons appreciate their work because of the high trend to eat out in restaurants. This rank makes a good living and receive Block 3 rations. This is where the demons representative of the Cradle comes from. Bigger sized females showing off their size to show both power and wealth as well as males. But there are demons who are very physically active, both from the medical leader warning of the dangers of being so heavy and following in the trend of the prime general being so fit. Land owners are also in this rank for the highly prized asset for land, as these demons need to be wealthy for all the taxes and bills they need to pay for that land. Government officials, Council Members (Primal): This rank is held only for those closest to the Absolute, so there are only maybe a hundred or less. Government officials work for the council members, being leaders in specific fields to aid the council members in representing the needs of what they’re in charge of. These government officials receive Block 2 rations but pay is determined by their council member but they’re usually paid very well. Even though the council members are apart of this rank, they receive fully customized uniforms and write legislation for the Absolute to pass. They even receive better rations, Block 1. To get into this rank, you must be highly skilled and impress the acting council member so that they will hire you. To become a council member, you must become close to the Absolute herself for you to be appointed by her. The council members are: * Boutonniere, prime lieutenant of the military division, is Corsage’s younger half brother but appears to be much older and wiser. He always seems grumpy and cold but in reality as many know he’s a big softie especially for his wife. Many of the army admires him and they all act more like quirky group than a serious military due to the very little conflict they experience and them dealing with domestic law enforcement instead. Boutonniere has very little to do so he has a part time job in construction and does a lot of community service for the Cradle demons. He is more popular in the public than Corsage, celebrated as a humble and noble person. The sole reason he is the leader of the military is because Bikini appointed him after his wedding with her younger sister when she heard he was a well trained fighter. * Corsage, in charge of finance and trade, is known to be Bikini’s partner, even though he isn’t officially married to her due to very low public support for their marriage. While he does live with her and practically acts as her husband, he doesn’t have any political power at all except for his position. The only reason he has this job is because he took over this part of Bikini’s job. While many see this as a selfish power hungry move, in reality he wants to share the burden with Bikini for running the nation as well as helping her ease the stress in a field he understands. He takes care of most of the paperwork for Bikini, even outside of his field such as legislation. He does this in order to help his wife be happy and relaxed. He’s fairly overworked and cranky and isn’t very popular in the public. He is possibly the thinnest demon in the Cradle. He met Bikini during Boutonniere’s wedding to Bikini’s younger sister. The only real reason they even hooked up was that they look eerily similar. * Skirt, the leading researcher and figurehead for scientific discovery and medicine, is infamous for being both Corsage’s and Bikini’s consort, and famous for being one the brilliant minds in the Cradle. She developed new crops, farming techniques and technology that increased the land’s food supply by three times. While she’s more familiar in agriculture and mechanics, she also heads the medical field. She relies on her brother for this because of his expertise as a medical doctor. Skirt is good natured and a little sassy, and her southern US accent gives a welcoming vibe. She moved the Cradle from the South West US when she was a young adult with her brother looking for opportunities. * Anklet, the leader of the labor and democratic division, is the gentle and sympathetic face of the lower ranked demons and represents the hope for a better society to live in. She advocates for the poor and for the rights of those who work the hardest. She’s relatively strong, tall and thin because of this in order to show her loyalty to them. There are memorials dedicated to her in the poorer neighborhoods and she can become very passionate on these topics. She’s also known to be Skirt’s best friend. * Bracelet, whose in charge for agriculture and food production. She is fairly large despite being from a poor background and her snotty attitude shows it. While she isn’t as bad as One Piece or Corsage, she has a fairly terrible and selfish attitude. She owns a large amount of land and farms, yet she never attempted to take power and has strong pride in her family’s brand. She is loyal to Bikini because the last Absolute taxes the hell out of family’s land. Rationing: The previous Absolute had a strict and unforgiving rationing system, and even though Bikini has usurped the throne, she kept the ration system in place and modified it. She did this in order to both reward higher ranked demons with more decadent diets and to ensure that most of not all demons are being fed fairly. This was because during the old absolute’s reign, many demons were subjected to such harsh rationing that a family of four would receive only a tablespoon of butter, a pound of meat, and a cup of sugar a week. The old system also basically made it impossible for demons to access any specialty or foreign food as well. Bikini altered it in a way so that demons can buy whatever they want, but a finite amount depending on the category of food. But even the lowest rations still ensure healthy full meals for demons. The rations are classified by Blocks S-5, S being reserved for the Absolute and her family and 5 being for the lowest ranked demons. There is no restriction on water, but for soft drinks and juices. This works by ration books that stipulates how much food the demon can get, that being weighed or counted at the checkout and the cashier then using a custom federal standard puncher to mark their ration book to show that the demon had already received their rations for that week. But there is a new modern method to ration books, that is digitally. Instead of a physical book, your ration information is linked to your bank account and billing information so that when you use a credit/debit card to purchase for food, you’re only allowed to pay more how much your rations allow. Either way, a digital or physical copy is required by law to be shown to the person you’re paying. Many Cradle demons have an app that is there ration book on mobile and many stores can easily just mark their ration books through that. This works in any market selling food but doesn’t affect restaurants, cafes or anywhere one goes to for dining. Cradle demons apply to get their own ration books once they prove they’re fully independent and living alone through paperwork, as it is illegal for demons to have individual ration books but live in the same household. Once multiple demons live in the same house and is documented by the landlord, they must apply for a household ration book, which combines individual rations into one book. Copies can’t be made and if you’re found using fake ration books, you can be imprisoned. This is to ensure every demon is getting what their ration is and isn’t cheating anyone else out of a meal. Block 5 Rations: Reserved for the lowest ranking demons, this provides all the basic needs for an average demon experiencing high amounts of exercise. It keeps a demon healthy, strong, and fit. This diet focuses more on carbohydrates and protein, making sure the demon has enough energy to keep working. Block 4 Rations: Reserved for demons with more skill, this rewards them with a small bonus of food. They receive more dairy, fish, and meat with these rations and thus these demons with these rations tend to combine them in multiple ways and make a much more fatty and calorie rich diet. Block 3 Rations: Reserved for those working in the city, surrounded by artificial and fake foods, this diet provides a bonus of fresh green and fruits once can get. This block has been deemed the health block despite demons can still receive a large amount of unhealthy food under this block. Block 2 Rations: Reserved only by those employed by the council, they receive much more grains, beverages, and miscellaneous foods. Therefore they can stock up on snack foods and fancy drinks as they do please. This block is seen as appearance mattering more than what the food tastes like. Block 1: Only the demons apart of the council can experience the almost unrestricted rations. They get a bonus of every category and receive more high quality and fresher food. Because of this and the fact they can employ chefs to work for them, they tend to have multi course meals whenever they want. This block is practically the dream for many demons. Block S: Unattainable by anyone except for the Absolute and her family, it is completely unrestricted. Bikini can eat whatever she please and get whatever she pleases. As a result extravagant feasts and multi course private meals are held in the palace everyday. She is guaranteed the best quality for anything. This block is the fantasy dream everyone knows they can’t have. The demon uniform consists of a white base with purple accents for low rank demons and a white base with orange accents for high ranks. There are also rings that all demons wear. The color of the ring denotes whether the demon is high rank or low rank. The gemstone color on the ring more narrows it down to a specific rank. Corsage takes care of the agriculture department as well as the financial budget to help Bikini with her Absolute duties. Architecture The Cradle is filled with mostly rustic smaller farm houses. There are a few cites around, which include the capital and the trading ports. The buildings are like those that you would see in Chicago or New York. The research center is filled with fancy technology and lots of windows. The courtyard is filled with trees and grass and plants. Public bathing is popular for the higher ranks to show wealth and to have a place to relax. Ice baths, saunas, warm to hot baths with smoothie bars and a cafeteria. The bath houses are very ornate with a very few walls for privacy but mostly is very open. The locker rooms are great for mingling, complete with Lockers, scales couches and other things. The Palace that Bikini and Corsage reside in is an identical copy to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon on the outside. But on the inside, the place is very modern. Military The military isn't officially trained nor held in military barracks. They’re the police force in towns, etc to enforce laws or they’re just trained for the local militia. Everyone needs to be trained at 18 because no one would volunteer or it’s too little. Weapon bunkers in local towns for the local militias but no one uses them. Boutonniere is currently general of the Army. Agriculture and Livestock The Cradle is famous for the specialty crops the grow only there. New engineered herbs, fruits, and spices that are only able to grow in the Cradle are extremely valuable overseas. While livestock (sheep, goats, cows, donkey, oxen, and pigs) that have been kept pure and genetics kept from being changed for over 8000 years along with the high fat content has caused a taste like none other in the world. These are extremely valuable assets as well as being points of pride for the Cradle’s residents. It is a huge honor for a family's prized cow or pig to be given to the Absolute to eat. Specialty Animals in the Cradle include: * The Lamb of Tartarus: A famous type of sheep only found in the Cradle from a genetic strain of sheep that the Cradle only has due to commercial breeding. While many sheep in the region are different and unique this is the most famous. The meat is redder, leaner and darker than normal lamb so the meat isn’t overly fatty or greasy but is still relatively tender. It has a sweeter flavor and a pleasant aroma compared to its fattier cousin, while also being very dense. The animal itself is strikingly different, having a completely black coat with long curled horns with a terribly attitude. * Styx Herring: While there’s many types of fish in the Cradle, this one is the most known in other sectors. A rather boney and dull looking fish, it’s rarely caught in one of the rivers of the cradle. Due to this, it’s served to the absolute and the council immediately. But this is only for appearance as Styx Herring doesn’t have a very pleasant flavor, tasting musky and muddy with very little meat. That and the many odd and almost disgusting recipes left over from the previous absolute caused this fish be rather hated by the higher ranked Demons. * Scheol Pig: While on Earth this region didn’t consume pork as often, in the Cradle it's a staple in the diet. An older breed of pig compared to the rest of the world, many farmers allow their Scheol Pigs to forage in the forest. Lean and are hardy avid eaters. The meat from these pigs are deliciously rich, while also being good pork to make bacon from. An insanely popular breed but in no means is the only one. Specialty Crops that are grown in the Cradle include: * Heart Peaches: Heart shaped pinkish fading to orange fruits. Named after peaches because they have small pits in the center like peaches and have a similar texture. They are candy sweet, and taste oddly like very sweet pineapple. This is a beloved fruit by children in the cradle for its sweetness and is usually eaten chilled and sliced during the summer months. But there are many recipes calling for this fruit; whether fresh, dried, canned or juiced. Heart Peaches’ season is in the summer but are available year round. * Candy pop blooms: Edible flowers with five pointed petals known for their wide variety of colors. The flowers are only named after their bright candy like colors and are popular for bouquets for their sweet scent but are notoriously bitter. They’re usually used in medicinal food for their health benefits, able to ease digestion and clear sinuses, as well as being used in cosmetics, perfumes and teas. * Starlight Pearls: These are beautiful oval shaped fruits renowned throughout hell for their splendor. Starlight Pearls a semi transparent fruit that have flecks of tiny sparkles in the flesh of the fruit. The sparkles are extremely shiny and even glow in the dark. Cradle scientists are still uncertain of the material these sparkles are but have confirmed they are perfectly edible and don’t cause any harm. In fact the sparkles can’t be digested and pass through the body with no consequences. But this brilliant luster give starlight pearls their almost otherworldly appearance and are considered luxury food. They have a mild bland flavor, and are more for decoration or garnish than taste. They grow in bunches in dark caves where they appear to be actually stars in the dark. * Aelaa: Herbal leaves that can be dried or used fresh and have a mild woodsy, warming and earthy flavor with a slight licorice tang. But these leaves are also used as incense and have an immensely relaxing and soothing effect which has been linked to an almost aphrodisiac effect. In culture and art this herb has been linked to lust and passion. Thus they are also called love leaves. This herb isn’t used for tea, but are a common ingredient in savory food as well as one of the components for the famous herb blend “Herbs of the Hill”. * Hell Mandrakes: Roots of a flower, the Earth equivalent are incredibly toxic plants if ingested but Hell Mandrakes first cultivated in the Cradle are staples in medicinal use. Hell Mandrakes like their Earth cousins appear similar to humanoid figures and are completely red. But they aren’t toxic and in fact are quite good for demons, improving your overall feeling as well as helping with many kinds of aches. These are famous for helping demons who have slept one too many times with a concubine to regain energy and restore vigor. Not only this but in folklore in the Cradle, Hell Mandrakes were said to be guards at hell’s gate, opening the gates to new arrivals from earth and the roots were really just to seal off the gate. Despite what one might think, none of the Cradle residents are disturbed by the oddly human looking root. * Lotus Tree nut: Named after the Greek Myth, this short tree produces small nuts that are similar to pine nuts but larger. These nuts come from a large pod grown from the tree and takes a few weeks to be ready for harvest. These nuts are named after the famous tree of which it’s fruits cause the men of Odysseus’ crew to forget their homes families because of their powerful chemicals that help sleep and relaxation. One could compare someone who has eaten about a serving to someone being drunk. Lotus tree nuts are generally harvested in the winter time and are used in holiday treats to promote a good night’s sleep in a warm bed. But college kids and young adults absolutely adore this nut and it’s mostly consumed by them causing a shift in marketing. * Mage’s Radish: No one really knows why anyone calls this a radish, as it doesn’t look anything like a radish or tastes like one either. But it’s a brilliant red with golden swirls all around it and is very striking on first glance. This vegetable is favored by those who practice magic as many say that is helps tap into previously untapped sources of magic in their soul and helps to focus one’s mind and body. While no study truly figured out whether or not this is true, it remains to be a gated vegetable in households due to its bitter flavor. * Pop Beets: Other wise known as “A pain in the ass” because of the random harvest times this vegetable has. Similar in shape to beets, pop beets grow randomly without pattern so it’s difficult to say whether or not they will be plentiful or scarce in the market. As a result they are both luxurious or the cheapest sustainable food you can buy depending on the month. Pop Beet’s flavor depends on the soul they’re grown in and can taste spicy or sweet depending on where they were grown. * Aztec Sun God’s Cursed Gift: These small shriveled peppers are either the most dreaded and terrifying morsels or a challenge to prove yourself and then a regret. This pepper was originally named Hell Fire Wasp Peppers because it felt like wasps were stinging your tongue and inside with the heat of hellfire but once released to the general public for consumption had been renamed due to a phenomenon of demons claiming to see God after the immense pain and tribulations after eating the pepper. The heat of this pepper lasts for 3 hours without cease, milk helping substantially but never truly stopping the heat. Demons have been sent to the hospital because of this pepper melting their stomach lining and food handlers are required to wear gloves when handling this pepper. But an odd occurrence is that only one pepper out of five will be horrifyingly spicy. All the other will be sweet like a bell pepper. There is no way to distinguish the peppers and must be tasted to find out. There is only pain. The story behind this pepper was that Skirt’s crazed grand uncle was a closet botanist who created this pepper and gave it to her as a Christmas gift. * Silken Willow: A tree with soft and silky fibers as leaves and are harvested to make clothing and fabrics. The gnarled and tested tree is a symbol of peace and unity and can be located in many parks. Commercial Silken Willows’ soft fibrous leaves are white in color but natural willows are light pink and purple.